


【凯源】造梦者14

by Kasalyn_Mint



Category: Karroy, KasalynMint
Genre: Kasalyn, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 02:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20202565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasalyn_Mint/pseuds/Kasalyn_Mint





	【凯源】造梦者14

14

“……”王俊凯对于王源这样的指控略微感到无奈，但还是没有完全反驳他的话，只是赶在王源开口前再补上一句话。

“其实……我认为是因为我们距离盗梦者很近才会这样的。”王俊凯接着说道。

“……哦。”王源的表情有一瞬间的扭曲，而后又归于平静。刚刚上来没多久的火气又瞬间熄灭，消失得无影无踪。

王俊凯看着面前的哥德式城堡，思索着该不该带着某只兔子一起去，毕竟如今的梦境里， 并不只有他们俩，也不是只有他一个人可以操控的梦境了。

“不如现在一起进去看个究竟吧。”王源似乎看出来王俊凯为什么一副纠结的样子，所以主动提出了这样的话。

王俊凯听得一个激灵，差点又把全身的毛炸了。

接下来王俊凯就听见了自己略微有些颤抖的声音回道：“好。”

不过片刻，王虎虎便牵着王兔兔走进了那座透露着古怪以及危险气息的城堡里。

城堡的四周很黑暗，只有几盏明明灭灭的灯摇曳在密闭的城堡之中，为此添了许多神秘感与阴森之感。

王俊凯的虎尾巴有些不安的轻轻拍打在地上，王源的兔耳朵也竖得直直的，揭示了他们的主人内心此刻的不安与害怕。

忽然，王俊凯停下了前进的脚步，捏了捏王源的手说道：“我感觉到了，那个盗梦者就在我们前方500米左右。”

王源放轻了呼吸，回捏了一下王俊凯的手，示意他可以继续前进了。

王俊凯和王源放轻了脚步走到了王俊凯所说的地方。

在他们的面前，是一扇豪华奢侈的欧洲古典的门。

王俊凯相信那盗梦者已经发现他们的到来了，索性也不再隐藏彼此，一转门把手，那门就随着他的动作缓缓打开。

屋内的景象一览无遗，是一间偌大的书房，而盗梦者就坐在书房的椅子上，仿佛是主宰着这天地万物的神明，居高临下地睥睨着误入他的领土之中的王俊凯和王源。

“你们来了，我在这里等了你们好久啊，我的——猎物们。”属于盗梦者那宛如被砂砾磨过的嗓音响了起来。

王俊凯和王源都保持沉默，对于这种略显幼稚中二的话，不予回应，幸好也并没有激怒那盗梦者。

盗梦者继续道：“二位是不是很好奇我为什么要把你们领到这里来？”这回倒是正常了起来。

王俊凯和王源异口同声道：“是。”

“那我就大发慈悲地告诉你们吧。”盗梦者如是说道，稍微停顿了一下然后继续道：“你们现在很危险，不是因为在这个我篡改过的梦境，也不是因为我，而是——”

盗梦者的声音突然止住了，转而换了个话题。

“我的时间不多了，你们也差不多该回去了。我先走了，你们照着刚刚的路原路返回就会回去了。再见。”盗梦者说完这句话瞬间消失在二人的视线中。

王俊凯和王源对视了一眼，王俊凯说道：“我们先回去吧。”

“嗯。”王源轻轻抖着兔耳朵回道。

王俊凯和王源顺着原路返回，之前周围那种压抑得使人无法呼吸的窒息感已经消失了，而他们也在回到原地时的那一刻脱离了梦境回到现实。


End file.
